


Right Now Could Last Forever (As Long as I'm With You)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Damian is very smitten, M/M, Shower Sex, also they have a dog, and very cold, once again we've got an all grown up and tattooed and pierced colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian <i>hates</i> the cold. But lucky for him, Colin has always known how to warm him up- and keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now Could Last Forever (As Long as I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Imagine your OTP taking a hot shower after a long, cold day."
> 
> Anyone remember how I liked to HC that Colin grows up to get covered in tattoos and piercings? Yeah that's still a thing. Still a very important thing.

Damian flexed his fingers, swore he almost couldn’t feel the leather of his gloves shifting around them. “-tt-,” he started, staring at them as Colin opened their penthouse door. “I believe my fingers may have died.”

 

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Colin said, stepping inside and moving aside so Damian could walk in. He tugged his hat off, ruffling his own long, ginger hair, before he worked his scarf off, hanging both. Damian had yet to remove anything, as Colin tugged at his own gloves.

 

“Truly. I am not sure I can feel them.” He flexed them again, and Colin paused, huffed, before he turned, reaching out to being unwinding Damian’s scarf from around his neck.

 

“You’re such a diva,” he teased, pulling it off and hanging it up, before snatching Damian’s hat. His hair was a bit of a mess from the wind and the confinement from the hat, and Colin offered a lopsided grin over it. Damian merely pouted, reaching up to work open his own coat.

 

“I despise the cold,” he reiterated, for probably the fourth time within the past hour. He didn’t care- it was  _ true _ , he abhored the cold more than most things imaginable.

 

“Oh, I know.” Colin turned, hung his coat up, before reaching back, taking Damian’s. He hung that up as well, before he turned, tugged his boyfriend closed by his wrists, before he began loosening one of his gloves. “You have made it  _ very _ clear.” He tugged the leather off carefully, before he worked on the other. Once they were both removed, he shoved them into Damian’s coat pocket- before coming back to rub Damian’s hands between his own.

 

Somehow, Colin’s didn’t feel nearly as cold. Damian watched as he did so, the movement of the tattooed beta fish on his hand- and it was still so  _ ridiculous _ if Damian thought about it- but the colors were so lively he may have grown to love it.

 

Just like he loved every other one of Colin’s tattoos.

 

“How about,” Colin started, his hair falling into his cheeks, some whisping over his forehead, into his eyes even, “I got start a nice hot shower, and we get you all warmed up again?”

 

Damian said nothing, and Colin leaned in, pressed his mouth to his temple in a quick kiss, before he pulled away, walking off. Damian folded his arms tightly, glanced over to watch him go- watch where his henley shirt had rode up slightly to the waistband of his jeans, on one hip- how for a moment, there was a flash of creamy skin, dotted with freckles.

 

Colin had freckles  _ everywhere _ .

 

He disappeared into the penthouse, and Damian shifted, before he kicked his shoes off, dragged himself from the door and into their home. He headed for the living room, considered dropping down on the couch, wrapping himself up in the blanket they had tossed on the back- but the spot was taken by their resident  _ spoiled _ dog, Cyrus.

 

The brindle Pitbull glanced up at him, his tail thumping against the back of the couch in joy at seeing one of his dads returning home. Damian smiled, reached down to scratch him behind his ear.

 

“Do you need to go out?” He asked, and the dog wined at that, tried to bury his head in the couch- as if the idea of  _ outside _ in that moment was pure torture.

 

Oh, Damian  _ understood _ . Colin liked the to tease him that of  _ course _ they had ended up with a  _ diva dog _ to match his personality.

 

Damian had smack Colin. Rather hard.

 

He left the dog and headed away from the living room, could hear the sound of running water in the bathroom. He turned for that, found the cracked open- and when he pushed it open more, there was a rush of steam flooding out. Damian paused in the doorway, enjoying the warm, wet heat- 

 

But mostly, enjoying that Colin had stripped of his shirt, and was settling two rather fluffy towels on the sink. Damian couldn’t  _ help _ himself when he glanced at every tattoo visible- and as much as he had  _ complained _ when Colin had first gotten friendly with Jason and his boyfriend Roy, back when they were younger- he couldn’t complain about Roy’s love of ink wearing off on him.

 

Or any of the metal he sported on his body now as well…

 

“Hope you don’t mind if I cram in there with you,” Colin said, turning and smiling at him. Damian simply shook his head- and  _ cram _ was a ridiculous notion. Their shower was very large- sported duel shower heads and a massive, beautiful sliding glass door.

 

Damian had been very  _ specific _ about having a nice shower in their penthouse, when he decided to move from the Manor. Not that he expected he’d be gone for ever- but it was nice to have this space that was his own.

 

Colin kept his smile, motioned Damian in with a curl of his fingers. A flash of chipped green polish, and Damian couldn’t remember if Lian had done it, the last time Colin had gone to visit the family- old habits did die hard with her- or if Colin had done it  _ himself _ . 

 

It didn’t even matter. Damian liked it.

 

Damain walked over, the door shutting behind him, and Colin reached out, began working on the buttons of his shirt. Damian didn’t move- let Colin undress him slowly, casually- as if it was just a  _ thing _ he did, all the time.

 

It  _ was _ .

 

Colin smiled when he pushed the button down off Damian’s shoulders, leaning in to nuzzled the curve of his neck, as he tugged it down his arms. Damian tipped his head back, still felt cold- even as Colin chuckled into his pulse.

 

“You’re still warmer than me,” he mused, letting the shirt fall to the floor. He reached for Damian’s jeans, worked them open, began easing them down his hips. Damian sucked on his tongue, fought down the urge for his hips to roll forward- fought the urge to  _ whine _ when Colin’s fingertips brushed his hips. When Colin pulled away, a moment later, Damian nearly reached out for him, wanted to get his hands back on him-

 

He’d never  _ been _ like this, before Colin. Couldn’t think of anyone that had made him desperate in the same way his boyfriend had. And couldn’t think of anyone who would make him feel  _ okay _ feeling desperate, if given the chance.

 

Colin was working on his own jeans, shucking them down his legs and kicking them off when Damian came back from his thoughts. His underwear followed a moment later, and he was pulling the shower door open, stepping under the duel streams of water. Damian blinked, forced himself to focus and reached down, fighting with his own jeans and underwear, swearing they were tangling around him like they were  _ alive _ in that moment.

 

Colin giggled, tipping his head back into one of the streams, as he pulled the glass door shut again. It distorted him, the glass tinted a faint jade, but Damian could still see it, had seen Colin in that shower enough times for the image to be seared behind his eyelids.

 

It was a wonder he ever chose to open his eyes.

 

When he was finally naked, he reached for the shower door, sliding it open. Colin took a step back, and Damian stepped in beneath the jet of water, his boyfriend reaching out to slide the door shut. The water was hot- so hot for the first moment it  _ burned _ \- and then it was perfect, the kind of suffocating heat that Damian lived for. He sighed, turned away from the stream so he could tip his head back, let it soak into his hair. Colin smiled, reached out for him then, ran his hand sup along his wet chest, traced the curve of his shoulders.

 

“Hot enough?” He asked, as Damian slid his eyes open. His smirk was cocky- teasing, but the kind that had Damian’s stomach going up in almost painful knots. He wasn’t sure  _ when _ Colin had perfected that smirk, but he swore it had been far too long ago- liked he used to see it, even when they were kids. He forced a nod, and Colin stepped in closer, bent his head and licked a trail of water up Damian’s neck, pausing to kiss beneath his ear. Damian exhaled, reached up and got his hands around Colin’s biceps, thumbs rubbing lines in his tattoos as his boyfriend kissed his neck, turned to nip playfull at his earlobe. “Do you want me to warm you up more?”

 

Damian nodded once, squeezed at Colin’s arms- and his boyfriend pulled off his neck, lifted to finally,  _ finally _ kiss him. Damian made a little noise, at the back of his throat, as Colin’s warm lips pressed to his own, moved in that rhythm that Damian knew, even in his sleep. Even in that state when he was just waking up, and somehow there was Colin to kiss him to conciousness.

 

Colin’s tongue flicked against his mouth, as his hands reached for his hips. Damian opened his mouth, sucked on Colin’s tongue when it pushed past his lips- teased the metal rod through it and  _ felt _ the vibrations as Colin chuckled. His boyfriend squeezed his hips, kissed Damian until he couldn’t breathe- and when he did pull off, Damian gasped, just as Colin settled down carefully, on his knees. Damian tipped his head back, let the water run through his hair again, as Colin licked at the droplets on his abs, before he moved lower, one hand reaching for Damian’s cock, cradling it against his palm.

 

Damian groaned, as Colin slid his palm along it, the redhead smirking to himself as he felt his boyfriend’s cock swelling. He kissed at the base, dragging his lips up along the shaft, until he reached the head. His tongue flicked out, teased the bundle of nerves beneath it, the ball at the end of his tongue piercings rubbing into it tightly. Damian choked, hips pushing forward, and Colin chuckled.

 

He opened his mouth, sucked the head in and moved to swirling his tongue around it, until Damian’s hands were fisting at his sides, and Colin was moving further down, until he had half Damian’s shaft in his mouth. Damian still had his head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut as that wet heat overtook him. He forced them open, stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before he carefully lifted his head, tipped so he could glance down-

 

Watch as Colin slid further down his now hard cock, those pretty lips stretched so obscenely. Damian shuddered, and Colin glanced up at him, thick ginger lashes catching the smallest wate droplets. Damian lost his breath, felt dizzy, as Colin eased back up, pulled off and rubbed the flat of his tongue- and that sinful piercing- under Damian’s cockhead.

 

He had a smirk to his now red lips and Colin was the devil, Damian was sure. Was the red devil sent to seduce him and god _ damn _ he had done his job right. Damian had been ensnared for far too long- and now, that they had a place of their own, he found he could easily forget to ever get out of bed, so long as Colin’s hands and mouth had reason to keep him there.

 

Colin moved his hand from the base of his cock to his hip, as he eased back down, taking him back over his tongue. Teasing aside, Colin moved quickly, and Damian reached down, got both his hands in his long, now wet hair, wrapping it around his fingers and tugging, gasping out for him.

 

Colin’s hand squeezed his hip, his other moving over his own cock, quickly- pausing only to teasing the curved bar of his piercing, on the underside of his cockhead. Damian shuddered, rocked his hips forward, felt Colin hallowing out his cheeks as he sucked harder.

 

Someday, Damian might be embarrassed, over how quickly Colin worked him up and got him off- but this moment wasn’t it. And when Damian came, a breathy  _ beloved _ falling from his lips, his hips pushing forward so he could  _ feel _ Colin swallowing, he swore his vision blurred, blacked out for a moment. He groaned, tightened his hold in Colin’s hair, as Colin pulled off, pressed his swollen hips to the perfect crease of muscle, leading down from Damian’s hip.

 

His breathing was hitching, puffing against Damian’s wet skin. Damian loosened his hold on his hair, began stroing it back, watched as Colin’s shoulders shook and heard him groaning, when he finally came. He kept petting his hair affectionately, until Colin was kissing his hip, very carefully standing up. He flashed Damian a heart-stopping sort of smile, before he got his arms around his waist, leaning in to peck at his mouth.

 

“So, still cold?” Damian rolled his eyes, and Colin grinned, before Damian leaned in, stole a proper kiss- enjoying the way he and Colin fit together, without room for so much as a breath, between them.

 

Once they had finished their shower-  _ properly _ Damian made sure, because he didn’t want to deal with Colin’s hair drying and knotting if he didn’t bother to properly wash and condition it once it was wet- and gotten dressed, they made their way back towards the living room. Cyrus hadn’t moved from his spot- however, when Colin grinned at him, bent down and put his own hands on his thighs, the dog suddenly jumped up excitedly, tail going wild as he paced the couch, whining for attention.

 

“Little diva,” Colin teased, scratching behind the dog’s ears as his tail continued to wag, and Damian dropped down onto the couch. He pulled the blanket off the back, tucking it in around himself, as Colin dropped down between he and the arm of the couch, tugging at one end. Damian tugged it back, and Colin stared at him. “And you’re  _ worse _ ,” he said, pulling at the blanket until it freed from beneath Damian’s thigh and he could tuck himself beneath it. “I don’t know how I live with you both.”

 

Damian only flashed a grin, as Cyrus settled back down again, dropping his big head in Damian’s lap, content. Colin sighed, turning away and grabbing the remote, turning the television on and flipping through the channels. Damian leaned over then, resting his cheek on his bicep, his temple against his shoulder, and Colin glancted at him, before cracking another happy smile.

 

And Damian- he returned it. Because he was most definitely  _ not _ cold now. In fact, with Colin, he was simply always pleasantly burning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I've noticed I have a trend to give _everyone_ Pitbulls in fics. Oops.


End file.
